


Dream Fulfilled

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 Roy/Ed Day, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has a fantasy that only one other knows. Could this be the day it comes true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> I've FINALLY gotten something done ahead of time for 520: Roy/Ed Day! This is a fun little thing that isn't exactly what it seems. :-) Huge thanks go out to [Zippit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/works) for reminding me about 520 ahead of time and for all the encouragement!
> 
> Writtenfor 520: Roy/Ed Day and as a fill for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo** prompt: Authority Figures

If there’s one thing he really hates about this place it’s the heat. Ed tugs at the stiff collar of his stupid uniform coat and considers unfastening it. But he’s going to see the General and he knows the crap he’ll catch if he looks anything less than full regulation. He pulls at the collar once more then brushes his damp hair out of his eyes. It’s times like these he’s sorry he ever stayed in the military and followed the bastard out to this damn desert. 

The sun is setting as he marches across the hard packed sand, but it can’t set fast enough. Night time is the only respite they get from the heat even if it’s not much. Right now he’d love nothing more than to sip into a nice lukewarm bath to cool off his automail, but even that’s probably too much of a luxury to ask for tonight. Water for personal use is rationed and he’s well past his limit. Damn, dry Ishvalan desert. If it weren’t for the people there’s no way he’d be here at all.

The large stone building the General has been using as a command post finally comes into view and Ed quickens his step slightly. The building is on the outskirts of town, which is why it’s taken him so long to reach it. When he first transferred here he couldn’t understand why the bastard would pick such an ancient and out of the way place for his command center. It’s old and offers little relief from the heat with its lack of modern amenities. But when he complained Mustang flatly informed him that it was the only unused building large enough to accommodate them and he wouldn’t be evicting anyone to make their lives more comfortable. Ed could hardly argue with his logic, the bastard. 

Ed reaches back to untie his hair and runs his fingers through the sweat damp locks. He’s considered cutting it more than once since he’s been here, but he has a feeling that wouldn’t be a very popular decision, not to mention it’s the only dress regulation he’s been allowed to break. That in itself makes it a hard thing to give up. He ties his hair back again as he reaches the large wooden door to the command post and lets himself inside.

It’s after hours so it’s not surprising the place is vacant. Most people he’s worked with out here are hard workers, but with the summer heat no one ever wants to hang around longer than they have to. He doesn’t blame them. He’d much rather be sipping a cool drink back at home instead of traipsing all the way out here, especially tonight. Leave it to the General to never know when enough is enough. Ed makes his way down a sparely lit stone hallway to the large office in the back. The door’s half closed and he knows he’s in trouble before he even gets it all the way open.

“Still not capable of being on time, I see.” Mustang doesn’t bother looking up from the papers on his desk and Ed shakes his head as he closes the door behind him. “Twenty three minutes. I suppose it could have been worse.”

“You know it could’ve,” he snaps back and walks forward until he’s halfway between the front of the desk and the door. Mustang finally lifts his head to shoot him a reproachful glare and Ed shrugs back at him. “Not my fault you have me rebuilding the entire North Side irrigation channels practically on my own. With all this sand you can’t just start throwing it around without worrying about everything around it falling into a sink hole.”

The General arches an eyebrow at him and Ed steels himself against the inevitable conceding reply. “If the project is too difficult for you I could always assign another alchemist to work with the engineers. Maybe that young one who just transferred here. Diego? Wasn’t that his name?”

“You’re not that much of an idiot!” Ed shakes his head and grits his teeth at playing into Mustang’s taunts so easily, but he can’t help it. The kid’s much too green for this kind of work. “He just barely even passed his licensing exam. There’s no way he’s ready for that kind of responsibility and you know it. He’s just a kid!”

“He’s a year older than you are.” Ed’s eyes narrow at the smirk on Mustang’s face. He’s just toying with him. Times like this he’d love nothing more than to knock that smug look right off his face. So what if the new alchemist is twenty years old? He’s twenty with _no_ experience! “He’s also quite a bit taller, isn’t he? I bet that could come in quite useful for the—”

“You son of a bitch, take that back!” Ed snarls at the old insult. Aren’t they past this shit by now? He storms forward and slams his hands on the desk. “You know damn well I’m not just some little bean too small to—” 

“Right now all I know is that you have a serious problem with your mouth. Maybe I should help you with it.” Dark eyes lock with Ed’s and there’s no question where this is going and he’s not about to play into it. He’s hot and tired and much too sandy for these games. 

“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that, General.” Ed pushes off the desk and crosses his arms. He’s no pushover and he’s certainly not Mustang’s little lap dog, especially not over a silly threat they both know is a load of shit. Ed shrugs and looks back toward the door. “Is that it or can I go now?”

“I don’t think you’ll want to be leaving quite yet.” Ed tilts his head as Mustang sets his hand deliberately over a folder on the desk. “I’ve just received some very interesting correspondence….” His intense eyes lock with Ed’s again and he knows from the glint in them that he’s about to lose any advantage he had. Mustang’s hand slides over the folder as the corner of his mouth turns up. “From Xing.”

Ed’s eyes widen and it’s all he can do not to reach out and try to snatch the folder off the desk. But he knows better. Any move like that and there’s no way he’ll get any answers tonight. “Is it from Al? Ling? Is it important?” He tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice but even he can tell he fails terribly. “Come on, Mustang. Hand it over.”

“I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy.” Ed takes a step to move around the desk when Mustang raises his hand over the folder. It’s only then he realizes the gloves he’s wearing aren’t plain, white dress gloves. The red array stands out against the stark white and Ed clenches his jaw. Apparently the General isn’t playing around tonight. “Now come over here and get on your knees or something might accidentally happen to the only copy of this correspondence.”

“Fuckin’ bastard. Do you really think—” He sees the movement the instant before it happens and his breath catches as the snap echoes through the room. Alchemy crackles in the air around him and the scent of ozone fills his senses. He looks over to see the charred folder but instead the flame leaps from Mustang’s fingers and burns a brief, flaming ring around his body. The flames die out so quickly he hardly feels them pass by but the point is more than clear. That was his only warning. “Bastard,” he grits out as he moves to the side of the General’s chair and goes to his knees. 

Mustang swivels his chair until he’s facing him and there’s no missing the large bulge in his uniform pants. Ed glances up to see the same condescending smirk he’s known since the first day he joined the military and he bares his teeth as he sneers back at him. “Been planning this all day haven’t you, bastard?”

“Whether I have or not is none of your concern, Fullmetal.” His tone is nothing but commanding and Ed shifts on his knees as Mustang reaches down and rubs his hand over the front of pants. He unzips them and Ed wets his lips as he pulls out his long, hard cock. “My only concern right now is dealing with that dirty mouth of yours.” Mustang slides his thumb over the glistening tip and Ed’s unable to look away as his hand slides all the way down to the base and twists. He repeats the motion several times and Ed’s no less transfixed than the first time. “Now get over here and make use of it or you’ll never see the contents of this folder.”

Ed looks up to find hard, smoldering eyes pinning him down and he inches forward on his knees. The bastard didn’t even bother unfastening his pants and the sight of him erect and still in full uniform is probably the most pornographic thing he’s ever seen. He sneers up at him again as his knees slide between the General’s feet and he can’t help but mock his unending arrogance. “How do you know I won’t just bite it off?”

Strong fingers twisting his hair tug him forward sharply and he only has a split second to make his decision. His mouth opens the instant the hard cock brushes against his cheek and he takes him inside just as his scalp starts to burn in pain. “You do it and I’ll make sure you _never_ find what you’re looking for.”

It’s not an idle threat. He can hear it in the commanding tone even if it is laced with husky desire. Ed leans forward, his hands going to the corners of the chair, and takes him much further down his throat. Mustang stiffens under him and he sucks hard as he pulls back slow, taking a sick satisfaction at the soft whimper he hears. He lunges forward again, taking him even deeper and growls his frustrations around the hot, velvety skin. The pain in his head subsides as the General’s fingers loosen but don’t release his hair. Controlling bastard. He really does act like he owns him.

Pulsing heat thrums through Ed’s body as he plays with him, lashing the tender skin with his tongue as he makes his way up the hard length before sucking him down deep again. He grazes him with his teeth, just enough to remind Mustang they’re there and Ed’s heart pounds harder from the resulting pull on his hair. Always in control. Always in complete and utter control. Ed slides his right, automail hand up Mustang’s thigh then shoves it down between his legs to cup his balls through the coarse uniform pants. Mustang tenses then groans low when he massages him with metal fingers that are just this side of too rough. He knows the feel of automail on himself and he knows exactly how much is just enough. 

“Quit playing around, Fullmetal.” The voice is rough and deep, but still there’s that dominating air that infuriates and seduces him all at the same time. Ed’s own uniform pants are tented between his legs and he groans low around Mustang’s cock as he sucks him harder. He borders right on the edge of pain as his left hand runs up Mustang’s other thigh, digging his fingers into the muscle. The General bucks his hips upward and it’s all Ed can do to take him down without choking. Bastard is big, but he knows what he’s doing. He relaxes his throat and swallows him down to the blissful groans of his commanding officer.

“Fuck, Edw-Fullmetal.” Mustang’s voice is too much like a whine and Ed tightens his right hand over the General precious jewels. Don’t you go soft on me yet, bastard. Mustang jerks as Ed’s teeth graze him again and he smirks around him as his tongue flicks roughly over sensitive skin. Ed sucks him down again until sharp, sudden pain burns through his scalp. Mustang yanks hard at his hair and a startled cry escapes Ed’s lips as he’s pulled off Mustang’s cock. “On your feet. _Now,_ Fullmetal. That’s an order.”

Ed scrambles to his feet to keep his hair from being yanked out of his head but instantly loses his balance when the General jerks him forward. His hands hit the desk hard as he’s spun around and he sucks in a relieved breath when his hair is finally released. Rough hands unfasten his blue pants and in an instant his ass is bared to the sweltering room. “What the fuck, Mustang? Was that not doing it for you?”

“Shut up, Fullmetal.” He’s shoved forward on the desk but he gets his hands underneath him and pushes himself up. Mustang’s hands are on his ass and he tries to squirm to the side.

“What the hell, bastard? I’m not your fucking playth—”

“That’s exactly what you are!” Ed’s head hits the desk when he’s shoved forward again and doesn’t manage to get his hands under him. He feels Mustang still behind him and he growls low against the hard wood. He shoves his ass backward and is rewarded with nails biting his bare skin. Mustang leans into him again and he can feel his large cock pressing insistently against his ass. “You _are_ mine. You’ve always been mine from the time I first laid eyes on you. You are under my command and you will do exactly what I say.”

Ed groans low as a slick finger slides inside of him and he closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against the desk. His own cock is pinned painfully beneath him and he rocks his hips slightly in an attempt to get just a little release. A sharp slap rings out followed by warm heat spreading over his ass and Ed groans deeply again. Dominating prick. Lust burns its way through Ed’s veins and he tightens his muscles around the two fingers now thrusting inside him.

“I own you, Fullmetal.” The hard, commanding voice is right against his ear and Ed shudders as he’s pinned by the weight of Mustang’s body over him. “You’re nothing without me and you _will_ obey my commands.”

“Bastard,” Ed grits out in a breathy voice then gasps when the fingers sharply pull out with no warning. He only has an instant to brace himself against the desk when that rock hard, large, fucking cock slams full into him. “Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Ed bangs his head on the desk, completely oblivious to the bruise already forming. His hands claw at the smooth wood and his teeth slam together with each pounding thrust. He’s completely laid bare by the dominating bastard and he can’t stop crying out his pleasure. After hours or not he knows they should be quiet but his mind isn’t getting the message. Hell, his mind isn’t working at all as searing heat hotter than his wildest fantasies burns him from the inside out. Being fucked by the Flame Alchemist is always intense but right now it feels like he’s being fucked by the damned flame itself.

“Ahhhhh Colonel, fuck, shit, fuuuuck,” slips from his lips and he’s too far gone in his pleasure to even know what he’s saying. It’s every crazy dream he’s ever had come to life and he’s lost to the pounding, the grinding, the pulsing fire that owns him completely. He’s his slave his, his fucking slave and Ed shudders so hard he can barely keep his feet under him. A low groan sounds behind him and the next thing Ed knows he’s facing the stone ceiling and seeing stars…until the fire consumes him again.

Hot, wet suction engulfs him and Ed arches back over the desk. His fingers thread through the dark, damp hair between his legs and he bucks into the amazingly perfect mouth. A tear slips out of his eye, running down into the shell of his ear from the intensity of it all and in the next second he screams as everything goes black.

His body convulses on the desk as soft, strong hands run over his body. He’s lifted up, so very carefully and pulled into the only embrace he’s ever wanted. He burrows his face against the smooth, bared neck before him and pants hard, unable to form a syllable to explain his ecstasy. A tender hand runs over his back while the other stokes his hair and Ed curls up contently in his lap.

“Edward, I’m sorry…was it…too much? I didn’t….”

The sweet, honest concern in his voice drags Ed from his blissful cocoon and he shakes his head against his skin. “Shut up, Roy. Dammit, it’s exactly what I wanted.” He tries to squirm even closer to him and a strong arm tightens around him. “Stupid bastard, if you even knew all the times I was in your office wishing you would do th—”

“Stop. I told you before I don’t need to know the details Edward. You were much too youn—”

“Shut it, Roy.” Ed lifts his head and smirks at the uncomfortable look on Roy’s face. “Just be glad I didn’t make a new red coat to wear, because I definitely thought about it.”

“Edward, dammit.” Ed doesn’t miss the hint of a flush on Roy’s cheeks he knows has nothing to do with the fantastic sex. He still doesn’t understand why it embarrasses him so much that he was lusting after him back when he was still looking for the Stone. It’s not like Roy knew or even did anything to encourage it. Why is it so wrong that the very thought of being dominated by his “commanding officer” was the staring fantasy in his young, horny adolescent mind?

Ed feels light fingers brush over the bruise forming on his forehead and he bats them away. “Don’t you dare apologize. Don’t you dare ruin this for me.” Roy looks chagrined at the scolding then nods slowly. “Fuck, Roy. I had no idea you were doing this tonight.”

“That was the idea.” A sultry, smug smirk curls Roy’s lips and Ed feels his heart skip a beat at the sexy sight. “I know you’ve wanted something like this for a long time and I wanted to do it tonight….” Roy dips his head slightly then raises it just enough to lock his eyes on Ed. “Though, I have to admit, I didn’t know you’d be putting on the full brat routine.”

“Hey!” Ed sits up slightly, feigning indignation then shifts to cuddle back into his arms. He reaches for Roy’s hand and laces their fingers together on his thigh. “Wouldn’t be the same if I wasn’t playing the part.” Ed glances over to the trashed desk and spots the folder from before on the floor. “So, what was in it? Was it really from Xing? Nice job coming up with something to stand in for the Stone.”

Roy chuckles and Ed smiles at the sound. He rests his head on Roy’s chest and realizes the heat doesn’t seem to bother him anymore. “Yes, there was something. A birthday card from Alphonse and a letter saying to expect something on the next caravan from Xing.” Ed smiles and places a soft kiss to Roy’s throat. “Apparently Ling was sending something too. Something about a golden dragon?”

“Idiot.” Ed laughs softly against Roy’s shoulder and squeezes his hand. “Ling said he was gonna do that. I told him I had no use for a dragon and that he should make it something cool like a gargoyle instead.” Roy snorts with amusement and Ed lifts his head slightly to look at him.

“So that’s what he meant. Yes, I believe Alphonse said Ling was working on it.” Ed laughs again but then stops when a tender touch caresses his jaw. Dark, loving eyes stare right into his soul and Ed melts into the touch. “I’m glad I could give you what you wanted.” Roy leans forward and their lips meet in a slow, deep kiss. No one kisses like Roy and now that he’s gotten his perfect gift he’d love nothing more than to take him back home and show him just how grateful he is. Roy pulls back, much too soon, and Ed whimpers softly at the loss of contact.

Long fingers thread through his hair and Ed leans into the touch as he speaks. “Now why don’t we go home and draw you a nice, full bath. I still have some water rations I’ve been saving….”

Ed opens his eyes and grins. Only Roy could know how much that means to him and only Roy would deprive himself just to make him smile. Ed leans forward and kisses him softly. “Deal. But only if you join me.”

Roy grins back and hugs him tightly. This really is Ed’s favorite place to be. “Alright then. Sounds like a plan.” Roy rubs the back of his neck lightly then murmurs soft against his ear. “Happy birthday, Edward.”

Ed smiles happily and brushes his cheek against his sweet bastard’s and murmurs back just as soft, “I love you too, Roy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated! ;-)


End file.
